Far too close
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: I got this idea stuck on my head so I decided to share it. It has nothing to do with the sequel I talked about, this a whole different story and the sequel to Big planing, great evening is coming up in two weeks or something like that. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**First I want to say that I'm very grateful to those who read my first story and I'm more grateful to those who reviewed or added my story to their favourite. This is a one-shot so this has nothing to do with that upcoming sequel I told about when I finished the first story. I got this idea from my head one day when I lay down and heard I've Got a Dream on many different languages and when I wanted to share it with you guys.**

**I don't own Tangled, Disney does. All I own is the idea to the story.**

It was close to King Robert's birthday when Rapunzel and Eugene went for a walk in the streets of Corona and got back a little before dinner.

They had now been together for almost one and a half year and still there hadn't one single struggle. All the staffs in the castle were very clear with the great bound between the ex-thief and the princess. One of them who had found it hard was the captain, but it had been better.

The king sat with his wife Queen Anna when he suddenly said "Darling, I'm going to tell about my parents arrival to our daughter and Eugene", she nodded back and when he left the room.

The king's parents were very high priced in the kingdom and were made lord and lady when he married Anna because she was heir to the throne and her marriage made Robert the king when her parents turned the kingdom to Anna and Robert when they felt out of power to continue. This was the first time they would meet Rapunzel since her return because after Robert got king, they moved to the kingdom east of Corona.

They sat together in Eugene's room and talked when the king passed and knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked" said Eugene as soon as he had looked at Rapunzel and back at the door. The king entered and they were both surprised. The king looked surprised at them "did I interrupt you in something?" he asked, Rapunzel answered "no big deal" and looked at Eugene who nodded.

"What is it your majesty?" asked Eugene awaiting the answer almost as excited as Rapunzel. "My parents from the eastern kingdom are coming for a week-long visit" Robert answered. "When are they coming?" Rapunzel asked excited. "Tomorrow, more like in twenty hours" Robert said and left the room.

Eugene didn't feel excited after getting that announcement. He got a special fear inside him, he hoped Rapunzel wouldn't notice. He walked outside to the balcony and sat his hands on the stones that stopped the balcony, when Rapunzel put her hand on his that made him look at her at once.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel comforting asked him. "Nothing" Eugene quick answered

She sent a look that made him realise he had been figured out. "All right, I'm just not sure what to thinks of you grandparents' visit" he explained. "Why?" she asked. "They're noble persons, who know if I stole from them?" he asked. "I don't remember if I've stolen from them, but I'll when I see them, I always remembered the faces from the persons I stole from" she got told by him in a very serious way, that made her realise that she needed to comfort him.

"Eugene, I can only say one thing to you in this case" Rapunzel said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah and what is that?" Eugene asked curious

"I don't know them because I never met them before, but if they're anything as my father they'll accept you, and if not, when I take you in defence before you know it, don't worry about that" she said with her most seriously voice. That sure convinces him.

"You know what Blondie?" he asked as she shook her head.

"You're always supporting me, comforting me and helps me when I need it" Eugene said when Rapunzel asked "Shouldn't I?"

"That's your decision, but still, you're always ready to help me, that's why I would sacrifice my life for you again and that's also another reason why I love you" he said with a big smile. She responded by pulling him to a most passionate kiss like when he told her that he got a thing for brunettes in the tower, when they shared their first true love kiss.

When Eugene and Rapunzel waited some time and walked down the hall to share dinner with Robert and Anna. After that they walked back and Rapunzel were stopping at her door, looking up at Eugene and smiling a gorgeous smile. "Goodnight Eugene"

"Goodnight Rapunzel" he answered

To be continued. I decided to make the story a few chapters longer because I got more ideas for the story during a walk and also writing this chapter. Hope you'll review. Thanks for reading my work, it means a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the review ****BroadwayFanGirl91, you're really great :) also thanks to them who alerted my story, it only motivates me more to find time to write**

It was 8 a.m. in the morning and Rapunzel, fresh as always in the morning were already up when Eugene awaked with low look in his face.

He stared out against Corona from his window, it was in the middle level of the castle, he saw Rapunzel who quick caught his look as he tried to hide, she were gone from her balcony, as Eugene spotted he walked out to his awaiting her, his thoughts were right as she knocked the door, he opened it and gave her a little smile "Good morning Blondie" he spoke.

She gave him a cheerful smile and answered back "Good morning Eugene" and when asked him "did you sleep well?"

"Well" paused short, after that continued

"I had a weird dream of us meeting your grandparents and when they turned me down and you were there supporting me as always, that's sure why I couldn't help smiling when you entered before"

Rapunzel grabbed him into a hug and when they pushed away, they had both prepared for a kiss, it was as always when they kissed, full of love and passion.

They went down together for breakfast after Eugene changed from his pajamas to his normal white shirt with his blue vest. Rapunzel was in her favorite dress that was the one she had worn when she watched the lanterns with Eugene and meet her real parents for the first time. That dress she insisted to keep.

They entered the dining hall, the king and queen sat already there, smiling at them as they entered. "Good morning sweetheart" the queen said. "Good morning mother" Rapunzel answered giving her a smile. "Good morning father" she said just after that. "Good morning Eugene" he also said after getting the answer from Rapunzel. "Good morning your majesties" he said with a proper bow to both of them.

Eugene and Rapunzel were just about to leave the hall, when the king spoke. "My parents will be here in less than an hour, so be here in 45 minutes, now go and use that time well you two".

They looked at each other and gave the king a nod.

How were they gonna spend 40 minutes? They sat together and when Rapunzel spoke up "let's paint", Eugene raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel realization of his point reached her, she nodded in agreement.

The time flew fast; suddenly there was only five minutes to the arrival of Rapunzel's grandparents on her dad's side.

All four of them were at the entrance where their carriage would take them. Suddenly they came as King Robert received them with a group hug. "Hello mother and father" he said and smiled, it had been long since last time, he had waited long time for them to come by, and now they were her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the review and story alters, that makes me really happy I'm hoping to finish this story next week if not this**

After getting introduced to King Robert parents, they went to eat lunch together, all six. The most of the time the Lord and his wife asked into the king's daughter, most times she answered because King Robert didn't know her that real as his parents had expected. Eugene was the one most quite under the lunch, he only spoke if someone asked him a question, and when it was over he went back to his room to relax before the planned dinner.

He stepped through the door, closed it gently and lay down on his bed, giving a big sigh.

He just lay there, right until there came a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said loud.

Rapunzel stepped in, he offered her a smile as he did almost every time they were together, not arguing, which almost never happened.

"What's up Blondie?" he asked curious

"You didn't seem quite well under lunch" "What's the problem?" she said and asked him

"I just don't do so well with so high rated people, you know" he answered.

"I know, but you have to hold on, it's only one week" she said.

He gave a sigh and when spoke "that's okay; I'll do this because it means much to your father". She gave a quick kiss and smiled to him.

Time passed and there was one hour to dinner. Now nervous as never, Eugene looked in the mirror talking to himself. "Stay calm, Fitzherbert, you're only gonna do it if you stay cool". He finished himself to go, picking up Rapunzel.

"It's me" he said after knocking on her door. "Hold on" she shouted from her bathroom. She came out, looking incredibly beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Blondie!" he said like he was freaking out. "What's wrong Eugene?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all" he quick said.

"When why do you like you're freaking out?" she asked

"You look so stunning, I most almost fainted" he said giving her a smile

"Thanks Eugene" she said with the gorgeous smile she gave him when he charmed her like that

They walked down hand-in-hand to the dining hall where King Robert, his parents and Queen Anna awaited them.

"You look great dear" Anna said. Rapunzel looked at Eugene who nodded and smiled. "Thank you mother" she said as they gave each other a big hug.

Dinner got worse and worse for Eugene who had go through with a lot insulations from the lord. Another after another and he just didn't hope he would bring in his relationship with Rapunzel, which would be too much.

It also getting too much for Anna who could see Rapunzel, who just wanted to defend him, to support him, she could see how hard it was to him.

"Father, don't you think these accusing is a little over the line?" King Robert asked. His father felt surprised that his own son defended this man, who only was a criminal in his eyes. "How can you sit there and defend him son!" he asked with a shocked voice. "He's just a criminal, you should let him pay for that" "Now he's the future king, he isn't good enough for your daughter if you ask me" he said.

Eugene stood furious up from his chair.

"That does it!" Eugene screamed angry.

The lord stood up and walked against Eugene, who did the same.

"Don't talk down to me, criminal" the lord said in the same insulting way he had under the whole dinner.

"You've crossed my line!" "I can accept that you hate me for my past because I stole from you and your wife, but saying I'm not good enough for Rapunzel, I'm trying with all my heart to be good enough for her, so don't push it further or you'll regret it!" Eugene said with an evil look that scared Rapunzel.

"Do what you must do, but you'll be sorry your little filthy rat!" King Robert looked speechless at the two guys. "But what are you gonna do?" the lord asked

"This!" Eugene gripped him at his shirt under his neck and threw him over the dinner table. Guards came as Eugene took out a knife order them to stay away, King Robert nodded and the guards left Eugene and the others, he looked at Rapunzel and when, ran away.

Rapunzel looked at nobody before sprinting after Eugene, who already was in his room. When she came there, he didn't open the door.

He had made his mind up; he couldn't be in the castle as long as King Robert parents did. He wanted to leave so he use the time writing a note, noticing Rapunzel was gone.

When he had wrote it, he opened his door, making sure that she was gone and when, he climbed down his balcony and climbed a little around, making sure no guards noticed.

After some time, Rapunzel went back to check up on Eugene. She got scared and worry when he wasn't there.

She found his note and read aloud.

She couldn't believe it had gone so far.

_Dearest beloved Rapunzel_

_I have left for a while, I don't know where to go, but all respect for your father, his parents are demons, I just need to be somewhere they aren't._

_I promise I'll be back as soon as they have left the castle, I can't be in the same room as the lord, hope you'll understand, he got far too close to my feelings than I could control._

_Sincerely Eugene_

She felt to ground like she was fainting, bursting into tears. Right when that time Robert and Anna passed the area, they rushed over to Rapunzel, reading the letter.

"I'll send out some men to find him" King Robert promised his daughter.

Anna sent him a look that meant "we need to talk under four eyes"

After the talk between King Robert and Queen Anna, Robert went for a talk with his parents and Anna went looking for Rapunzel who also left a note for her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now I have one week holidays so I'll try to get a little on with my story and maybe start one another. I really hope that you who made story alert or just read it will make review so I doesn't just get one pr. Chapter and to be from the same every time. **

Queen Anna read the letter in her head

_Dear mother and father_

_I have gone off to look for Eugene; he had left after what happened at dinner with grandpa._

_I'm really sorry that I ended this way, but I need to be at his side, to comfort him and make sure he don't think this can take me from him._

_I had taken Maximus with me, I'll try to convince him to come back with me, if I doesn't come back before its dark I'll be with Eugene or at least Maximus so don't be afraid, I can handle myself._

_Besides that I think their behaviour wasn't fair to Eugene, please tell that to dad._

_I still love both of you_

_Rapunzel_

It was exactly 12 o'clock when Eugene came out from the forest and went for food in town. He went over to one place and bought some cheese and bread, after that a little cupcake and when he went back to the forest.

Meanwhile Max had sniffed like a wild and suddenly he stood up, it was like he had sensed something.

Rapunzel asked him very interested "What is it boy?"

The horse gave her a look that almost said I think I smell his scent

"Good boy" "Just keep going, you're doing great" Rapunzel said as he continued sniffing.

Eugene had it so bad with himself after last night's dinner that he almost didn't sleep that night. He thought of what Rapunzel had thought of his reaction, but he more feared King Robert's thought's about the reaction, after all the had thrown his father hardly.

He lay down the grass with his hands as pillow like he often did in his days as Flynn Rider. When suddenly Max and Rapunzel spotted his position, she screamed in relief, looking for him for hours, she raced against him screaming his name.

"Eugene!"

He jumped up by the tone and saw her racing into him, wrapping her arms around his back, her head buried in his chest.

"Rapunzel?" he asked curious

"What are you doing here?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "I came looking for you, Max and I have searched for hours. I don't think grandpa was fair against you" "my parents feel bad for you, even dad"

He was shocked hearing that, especially the last thing.

"I thought he would want my head" "He came too close to my feelings, I could take most of it, until he said I wasn't good enough for you, that did it"

"If he would, when I would be at your side" Rapunzel told, he kissed her forehead and thanked her.

"Let's go back" she said as she grabbed his hand, he get out of her grip, to her surprise

"I'm sorry Rapunzel, but I don't want to go back before your fathers parents are left" "I never want to see your grandpa again or I'm afraid that my desire will make me kill him"

"Please Eugene, come back with me and work it out" she said, sending him a look that made him looks considering.

"I don't know" "How soon did you leave after seeing my letter?"

"Not long time"

"When how do you know if your father has talked to his parents and he don't want my head and all that?" he asked very serious, so serious she almost got scared.

"I know him well enough to say that" she just answered.

"He wanted my head for year, Blondie, when I brought you back; I thought he would take his chance"

"I know it was hard for you, I could see it before your reaction, I just didn't know what to say" she said with a tone sounded sorry.

"Hey, don't blame yourself anything sweetie" he said, taking her close to him.

"Please trust me and do it for both of us sake" she said the same way as when asked Gothel to let her heal him after she stabbed him in the tower.

He looked considering, rolling his eyes and took her hand smiling.

"I'll do it for you, but I leave if there's any trouble at all" he said

"Thanks Eugene" she said wrapping him in for a kiss as he gladly gave back.

They got onto Max and prepared for going back. The horse looked at Eugene surprised about his decision.

"Its fine Max and thank you for helping Rapunzel and me again" he said. The horse nodded and when walked slowly back towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry that I took so long, I just didn't have the idea how to write the plot for chapter 5. But I got it when I saw the Lion King for the first time for years (weird, I know) and some of it just came as I started, so here it comes.**

Maximus walked slowly because he was very tired for sniffing after Eugene all night, he had noticed the exhaustion of the horse that haven't been that great since the full sprint he did from the kingdom to Rapunzel's tower when Eugene escaped the prison and came to the rescue of Rapunzel.

"Stop here, Max" Eugene ordered

"Why Eugene? Still not sure of your decision?" Rapunzel asked curious.

"No, I just thought Max could use a break, he seems very tired" he said, jumped down the horse, helped Rapunzel down and gave Max an apple to make him happy, the horse gave him big smile and ate it.

Meanwhile at the castle there was a terrible mood, King Robert was furious on his father for his behaviour last night that made Eugene AND Rapunzel leave castle.

"Were you drunk or what father!" King Robert shouted.

"No, son. I just can't believe you are giving her away to a man you wanted dead" the lord answered back.

"That was before he returned my daughter"

"I want to give Eugene an apology, if you mean it or not, but I don't want them to have so bad that they leave again, they never did this before, it should be the last time" King Robert said serious.

The lord sat and thought for a few minutes as the lord's wife, Robert and Anna stared at him.

"I admit, I crossed the line, I'll try figure it out with Mr Fitzherbert when they come back" the lord said.

"That's good father, when let's end your stay successful" Robert said.

"Yes, let's that"

At the same time in the forest, they sat close to each other in the dry green grass, holding each other hand.

"You shouldn't have done this Blondie, but I'm happy you did it anyway" Eugene said kissing her cheek.

"I felt horrible for you, couldn't have done anything else, but why are you happy I did it?" Rapunzel asked just as curious as when he ordered Max to stop.

"Because for a long time we haven't got some quality time away from the castle, now we do" he said smiling to her.

"I love you Eugene" Rapunzel said happy

"I love you too Rapunzel" Eugene said, adding "I don't ever want to leave you, I rather die" Eugene said serious, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his back burying her head in his chest, he put his arms around her gently.

"You want to know something?" Eugene asked her.

"Yes, what?" Rapunzel said.

"The time we have been together, one year and five mounts, they have been the best seventeen mouths of my entire life, and it's because of you" Eugene said

"Eu... Eugene!" Rapunzel said, smiling as big as when he told her he had a thing with brunets in her tower. She wrapped him into a kiss, which he gladly accepted.

The have been there for three hours, when Max came over punching Eugene on the shoulder, giving him a look that said that he was ready going on and thanking him for the break.

"Then let's go back and Max, you're welcome pal" Eugene said scratching Max behind the ear, his favourite spot as Rapunzel spotted when Max tried to take Eugene away on her 18th birthday in the forest.

When Rapunzel was up, she grabbed Eugene around his waist as his made Maximus walk back to the castle.

After twenty minutes, they were at the front door of the castle. King Robert and Queen Anna had got a rapport from a guard that they were on their way so when they entered.

"Mr Fitzherbert, I want to see you in my private study room" King Robert said.

"Right away your majesty" Eugene answered formal as he always did with her parents.

"Eugene, just call me Robert, you can also call my wife Anna, we want to like parents for you, but it's hard when you speak to us as majesty or highness"

"Okay".

They entered the study room where the lord sat and awaited them.

Eugene stood and was a little shocked to see the lord, now when King Robert said "alone".

"Hello Mr Fitzherbert"

"Hello lord"

The lord stood up from his chair and when they started to talk about what happened between them at dinner.

After more than one hour of talking they finally shaked each other hands and gave an apology.

"I came far too close to your feelings Mr Fitzherbert, and I'm sorry" the lord said as the let go of the others hand.

"You did, but I shouldn't have assaulted you at dinner, by the way can you call me Eugene" he said back.

"When call me Rupert" Lord Rupert said.

As the came out Eugene gave Rapunzel a nod and the found themselves in a hug, they didn't mind, at least she didn't, Eugene always became a little nervous showing feelings in front of Robert and Anna.

When there was a dinner again and this time they were intending to go through without argument or problems of any kind.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before that King Robert parents were leaving the castle again.

They sat and awaited Rapunzel and Eugene who had got up a little later than usual.

The lord was about to go up looking for them, when Queen Anna stood up "I'll go get them" she said as she left the room.

Eugene was still sleeping as Rapunzel got a knock on her door. "Come in" she said as she leaned her head against towards the door, when Queen Anna entered "Good morning sweetheart" she said and offered a smile as always.

"Good morning mother" Rapunzel smiled back

"Where's Eugene?" Anna asked

Rapunzel hadn't seen he was missing until now, so as always when he was missed, she started to get worried.

"Eugene?"

"Eugene!"

"Calm down sweetheart"

On the table he had made another letter, which Queen Anna picked up and got to Rapunzel to make her read it, she read it in her head.

_Dear Rapunzel_

_I'm sorry if you awakes, shocked that I'm not here._

_I forgot my satchel in the forest so I have gone there to get and after that I will be right back._

_Don't worry, I'll return quicker than you think, I'm sure I'll make to breakfast_

_It's important I get it back because I have a little something for you in it._

_Sincerely Eugene_

She got dressed and was escorted to breakfast by Queen Anna, the next best after Eugene.

As they entered the dining room, they were shocked to see that Eugene weren't there.

"Hadn't Eugene shown up?" Queen Anna asked King Robert and his parents, they shook their heads and Queen Anna's look turned to Rapunzel, seeing that her eyes were filled with tears of worry.

All of them tried to comfort Rapunzel, but there was only thing that could help, seeing Eugene.

They had their breakfast for an hour, Rapunzel getting more and more worried.

When she left the room they were all aware of where she was headed – go looking for Eugene, again.

As she opened the main door, she saw him enter the gate, she smiled relieved, he smiled back.

"Good morning Rapunzel" he said smiling.

"Eugene!" she shouted and raced towards him, he quick dropped his satchel into something soft and prepared for a hug, as she broke it their lips got into a kiss of passion.

They entered the castle together after Eugene had grabbed his satchel and went for their rooms as they ran into King Robert and Queen Anna.

"Good to see you're here again Eugene" Queen Anna said

"Thanks Anna" Eugene said.

The Queen were quite surprised, it was the first time Eugene had named by her name, not as her highness.

They went into their room as King Robert and Queen Anna went for some private time together.

"I'm surprised, he had never named by anything but my title" Anna said surprised to King Robert.

"I talked to him about before I led him to my study room where he solved it with my father" Robert told her, she nodded and when time went fast.

Eugene told Rapunzel everything and gave her a nice present: new painting for the walls that Rapunzel and he had talked about decorate a little bit.

Soon it was evening and Rapunzel insisted that he slept on the inside of the bed tonight.

"I don't want to wake up, seeing you aren't here again" she said

"I promise, I won't leave, I have my satchel back" Eugene said back

She still insisted, since Eugene was so tired he just gave after so he could get some rest. They lay closed and had some great time before going to sleep, knowing that tomorrow her grandparents would leave the castle.

The night passed and Rapunzel reached her arm after Eugene, who woke up by her soft touch.

"Good morning Eugene" Rapunzel said softly.

"Good morning Rapunzel" Eugene said back happy being beside her.

They got ready for saying goodbye to her grandparents.

They were already outside to getting into their carriage as Eugene and Rapunzel got out.

"Goodbye grandfather, goodbye grandmother" Rapunzel giving a double hug like she did with her own parents, they gladly returned it.

"Goodbye dear" her grandmother said.

"Goodbye grandchild" Lord Rupert said.

Their looks turned to Eugene.

Lord Rupert came over and gave Eugene a strong handshake.

"Goodbye Eugene Fitzherbert, or should I say grandson" Lord Rupert smiled

"Goodbye sir, or Rupert" Eugene said smiling.

They got into their carriage and left the kingdom after giving King Robert a goodbye hug.

Robert and Eugene took the hands of Anna and Rapunzel and went back inside spending the time together, all four of them and when the day was also over.


End file.
